redfactionfandomcom-20200213-history
Mandril Shrike
Mandril Shrike, is a member of a squad of nano-enhanced supersoldiers under the command of Victor Sopot and the Commonwealth. After having been betrayed by Sopot, the squad thate joined work to overthrow him, and are ultimately successful in this objective. Crate Molov, the squad leader, takes over the Commonwealth in a lust for power, and Shrike joins the Red Faction alongside Alias and Tangier to fight against their former friend. Biography Background In 2078, Shrike is the air support for Sopot's assault on the Kn.A.N.O. facility. He flies a Sopot Gunship, and is shown with blue-black hair and a cone-shaped beard. He also extracts Alias during the facility's destruction. After the mission, he alongside Alias, Molov, Quill, Tangier and Repta are experimented with the Nanotechnology to be enhanced super soldiers under the command of Sopot, however, Sopot fears their potential and orders them to be purged, they manage to escape and ally themselves with Earth's Red Faction. Commonwealth Civil War In 2080, during the battle of the Commonwealth, Shrike, now older and sporting blue hair and a blue cone-shaped beard, drops the Squad off at a dock using a boat, with Molov introducing him as "a man built with a taste for speed." He is then said to get rid of the boat and use his own customized Gunship instead. This one, however, requires a Gunner, instead of an automatic weapon system. As Alias fights his way to the Rooftop, alongside the other squad members, he attempts to pick him up, but is scared off by other Gunships. After Sopot's Gunship comes in to extract him, Alias single-handedly scares him off, and Shrike comes in to extract him and pursue Sopot. Alias and Shrike pursue Sopot, and run into the corrupt Sopot City Police Department alongside many buildings. They also destroy afew other Gunships, two Dropships, and a Gunship Refueling Station. The two then fly lower to assist Red Faction fighters in the streets. They destroy a Military Convoy and a Battle Armor, and also assist in the battle of a few Processed before crashing in the streets. After crashing, it is unknown where he went. He likely escaped the chaos. After Quill and Alias destroyed the Subway bridge, Alias comes out of a sewer. Shrike awaits him in a Sopot Tread Tank. After getting Information about Sopot heading to the Citadel, the Tank, gunned by Alias, crushes Sopot's forces as it rolls through the town. Sopot's forces failed to outcome the Squad's power once again. They also encounter Processed Civilians, who also fall under the tank's power. Shrike once again crashes the vehicle, and disappears without a trace. Though Shrike, as with the Gunship's crash, is not seen after the Tank's crash, it is likely Quill assisted him as he went through the base on his own, and eventually stole a Gunship. After Molov's Declaration of Loyalty to the Commonwealth, Shrike is nowhere to be found. Tangier talks about him as she and Alias are in the Submarine, still stating he is an enemy as with Repta and Quill. After the refunding of the Nano Elite, Molov attempts to get extracted by Shrike, but he revealed he is still on the good side, He assists Alias in the Final Showdown against Molov, and after it is finished, he extracted his friend as the Statue collapses. Aftermath Ending 1 (Best): Shrike marries into a family of circus performers and makes his fortune as the star attraction at a theme park built on the remains of Sopot Island. Ending 2 (Good): Shrike becomes a pilot for the reformed civilian Air Fleet of the Commonwealth. Trivia *His name make reference to the carnivore bird with the same name, better know as "the Butcher Bird". *Shrike is never seen outside of a vehicle in all the gameplay only in the cutscenes. *He maybe like to use akimbo-type weapons, based from the artwork and the cinematics. Gallery 7-sKg8sBG.png|Shrike profile during in loading screen. Shrike concept art.JPG|Concept art. Shrike.jpg|Render. Source *''Red Faction II'' ---- Category:Characters Category:Characters in Red Faction II Category:Red Faction